The volume of digitally accessible information continues to grow rapidly. At the same time, the screen size of computing devices continues to shrink with the widespread adoption of handheld computing devices such as smartphones and tablets. Additionally, large displays may be prohibitively expensive in some applications in which they would be advantageous.